Pure White
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: Cao Pi is trying to understand what he feels for his strategist, and Sima Yi is not helping thigs. ONESHOT, songfic, sweetness-galore, OOC-ness. CPXSY


Title: Pure white  
Author: Alasse Fefalas  
Rating: PG-13  
Fandom: Dynasty Warriors  
Characters/ pairing(s): Cao Pi X Sima Yi  
Warnings: A bit OOC-ness for these two.  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, and neither do the lyrics of the song 'Heaven's what I feel'. They belong rightly to KOEI (and themselves), and to Gloria Estefan. I only came up with the plot.  
Author Notes: I wanted to write something sweet, so here it is. Enjoy.

--

The sky was a brilliant purple-red as dusk approached quickly. Cao Pi looked upwards towards the slim crescent moon which was rather bright that evening. Small patches of clouds floated high up, a signal that there was to be no snow that night. A good thing, rather. Snow had fallen earlier in the day, as the battle drew to a close. It was like a celebratory shower, except the water was coming down as snow. And so, that was it. Blood had tainted the pure white first snow of the season, hopefully it was the last drops they would have to spill – the war had ended. He could take a break from the endless campaigns that had finally led to this.

Slowly, he made his way into the forest, hoping to get away from the crowd as they set up camp for the night on the journey back. Every step he took he left a mark, a trail. But he didn't care. He was armed. He just wanted to have some time alone to sort out his mind. All this while, he had been trying to supress his growing feelings for his strategist. He his mind had always dismissed it as deep respect, but his heart told him otherwise. Leaning against a tree, he held his head in his hands and slumped onto the ground. His mind was in a total mess right now.

_Love sometimes can be like destiny  
There's no way to say forever  
It may not realize your dreams  
And love sometimes is like the blowing wind  
It can take us to wherever  
Sending us on silent wings_

_  
_  
Sima Yi noticed from the corner of his eye his Lord walking into the forest, but he did not persue him. He knew the trail on the unmarked snow would not disappear until the next snowfall. Helping the rest to make camp, he silently kept watch of Cao Pi until he was out of sight. Shrugging, he continued his job, until the sky had turned blue-black. There was light, but not much as the moon was not full. Looking back at the camp, the fire they have built was enough a light source to light only until the first few feet of the forest. Growing concerned, he ventured into the forest in search of his Lord.

_But I have broken all the rules of love  
I never dreamed that I could come this far (come this far)  
And now I'm lost in my emotions  
You're becoming my devotion  
There's nothing I can do to stop this love for you_

Sighing, Cao Pi looked up, watching the sky darken. The moonlight slithered into the forest, helping him to see slightly. Slowly, he was able to make out the figures of the trees around him. There was a sense of peace here, where there was no one to bother him from his thinking. However, he still could not figure out what his feelings were for his strategist, and it bothered him greatly for not knowing about it. It was HIS feelings after all. How could he not know? Grunting, he folded his knees and rested his head on his knees.

Sima Yi followed the trail calmly, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the forest. He could not rush to find his lord as he could get lost in such a mass of trees. His concern was slowly turning into worry as he travelled deeper into the forest, still not finding Cao Pi anywhere near. Panicking slightly, he thought of the prospect of his Lord getting lost in the place, but all thoughts dissipated when he spotted a figure slumped on the ground, back to a tree. A sigh of relief escaped his lips unknowingly, and he frowned, not able to understand why he did that. It must be because I was too worried for him, he thought.

"My Lord Cao Pi," Sima Yi called out to the other man on the ground.

Cao Pi recognised the voice, and groaned inwardly before he raised his head to respond to the call. _You invade my every thoughts, and yet you do not let me reason out why I let you_ _do it in the first place. And now, you're here when I try to figure it out..._ The words that he thought in his mind vanished when he gazed into the worried eyes of the other man's.

__

I was not supposed to fall in love with you  
I have someone else and someone else is loving you  
And I was not supposed to let this love get through (let love get through)  
So let me say for real: Heaven is what I feel when I'm with you  
(This feeling is forever) It is forever  
(You make me feel like Heaven) I feel like Heaven  
(My love is true when I'm with you)

I see, Cao Pi thought. It was so easy. He had to just look at the man standing opposite him and his questions were answered. Of course he cared about this man. Of course he respected this man too. But above all, one emotion had conquered his heart and mind. The emotion that had eluded him many times, even when he was married. Love. He was in love with this man.

_How could I have known that in your eyes (in your eyes)  
I would find the deepest answers to the questions of my heart  
And how could I have known that by your side (by your side)  
was the light to fill the darkness in the shadows of my life_

Sima Yi stared at Cao Pi for a moment, feeling his heart skip a beat when the other man's eyes met with his. He did not understand why, but he did not delve deeper into the subject. Offering a hand, he pulled his Lord up from the ground and watched as he dusted snow off his cape. His heart rate quickened as he watched closely every move the other man made. His hand shot up to his chest, not knowing what was happening to himself. He had never experienced any of this before, and so did not know why it was happening.

__

But I have broken all the rules of love  
I never dreamed that I could come this far  
And now I'm lost in my emotions  
You're becoming my devotion  
There's nothing I can do to stop this love for you

"Is something a matter, Master Sima?" Cao Pi asked with a note of concern in his voice. His hand reached out to touch the other's hand which was on the chest.

"N-no... it's nothing. I'm just thinking I might be ill, that's all," Sima Yi answered quickly. He could feel the other's hand on his – a skin on skin contact which made his blood rush faster around his body.

It was then that Cao Pi understood everything. He was in love with this man, and his feelings were returned, although Sima Yi has not discovered that yet. So it would be his task then, to inform this man of this particular thing so alien to many, called love.

__

I was not supposed to fall in love with you  
I have someone else and someone else is loving you  
And I was not supposed to let this love get through (let love get through)  
So let me say for real: Heaven is what I feel when I'm with you  
(This feeling is forever)  
(You make me feel like heaven) My love, my love  
(My love is true when I'm with you) My love, my love  
(This feeling is forever) It is forever  
(You make me feel like Heaven) I feel like Heaven  
(My love is true when I'm with you)  
  


Cao Pi grabbed the hand he was touching lightly and held onto it softly. His other hand touched Sima Yi's cheek lovingly. His light navy eyes stared into Sima Yi's dark hazel ones. Sima Yi, on the other hand, searched Cao Pi's eyes, wondering what he was doing. He stiffened at the slightest movement the man made, but soon relaxed after a while.

Finally, Cao Pi said, "It is no illness, Master Sima. The reason you are feeling like this is probably my fault. I hope I am not wrong, but the reason you feel this way is because... you love me." A short silence followed Cao Pi's proclamation before he continued, "And I feel the same way about you. You steal into my thoughts at every break I get; You make my heart race when I look at you; You give me sleepless nights; You made me come all the way here just to think. You, you, you. It's been you all this while. I just can't get you out of my mind, and it's driving me mad! But when I see you... I can't help but smile, I don't know why, but I just feel like it. It's like... I'm in heaven when I'm with you."

_  
Heaven, Heaven  
Is what I feel when we're together  
Heaven, Heaven  
Just look in my eyes and you'll see it's the truth_

It took a while before the words hit home for Sima Yi. When it did, it was like as if a veil had been lifted off his eyes. He could see the man before him in a clearer view, and knew the reason why his heart was about to burst from his chest. He loved this man. He was madly in love with him. His hand squeezed Cao Pi's hand in recognition of his love, and a slight smile formed on his face.

"It would seem that... I love you too, My Lord," Sima Yi said lightly.

"It's good that you do, Zhongda," Cao Pi said softly, before capturing Sima Yi's lips with his own in a sweet kiss that would mark the start of their renewed relationship.

__

And I was not supposed to fall in love with you  
I have someone else and someone else is loving you  
And I was not supposed to let this love get through (let love get through)  
So let me say for real: Heaven is what I feel  
And I was not supposed to let this love get through (let love get through)  
So let me say for real: Heaven is what I feel when I'm with you

--

End. Review please! Constructive critique will be much appreciated! Flames will be IGNORED.


End file.
